Legion Of Super Heroes S3 E1 Reunion
by RobotOcelot
Summary: Since The Series was Cancelled, i want to personally continue the series. So Please don't mind the First episode i will continue more on the story plots in episode 2.  On Hold for now, Unless I get more requests


Season 3, Episode 1: Reunion (Three Years after Dark Victory)

Kell wakes up to look at his Holo-Clock shouting Time To Wake sp in a Kryptonian Manor. He Puts on His Legion Flight Ring, and Walks into the hallway. Phantom Girl greets him " Good Morning, Grumpy", Kell gives her an aggravated look "Why are you so happy?". "Well, Duh! Clark is coming today!" "That was TODAY!" shouts the nervous clone, as he speeds right past Phantom Girl to the Foyer. Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, and Bouncing Boy are all sitting next to the teleporter pad. "Is he here yet did I miss him!" yells Kell, "no calm down he isn't hear yet" chuckles Saturn Girl. "Why are you so eager?". "If it weren't for him I would cease to exist" says Kell with a rather darker tone. "HE'S COMING!" shouts Bouncing Boy in Excitement. "Don't get your knot's in a twist Bouncy, it's not like it's the first time meeting him" says a smirking Lightning Lad. The Pad charges with a Bright Flash, and a Familiar Red Boots walk out. The Four in the Room all Look is Glee, as The One, and Only Superman Walk out in his Heroic Stance. Saturn Girl runs up to Him and hugs him tight, "Miss You too" Says a Happy Superman. "Come on to the main hall" says bouncy, as Superman is walked to a hall greeted by all his old Good Friends. Time passes as all the Legionnaires get re-acquainted, When a loud knock startles them all, Superman walks to the Big Metallic Door, but when he opens it his jaw drops to see, a broken tattered Brainy (With Season 1 Hair) waddles in, "All is One in Darkseid" is all Brainy Says

*Cut To Season 3 Theme Song-which features Alexis as Villain with Darkseid Undertones*

(Fades in) Clark quickly catches Brainy before he falls to the ground, "Brainy! What happened to you!" shouts Superman, as all his fellow Legionnaires watch in horror. "ALL IS ONE IN DARKSEID, ANTILIFE JUSTIFIES MY HATE!" shouts Brainiac 5 constantly. " What's wrong with him?" yells Kell, as he tries drowning out brainy, Saturn Girl runs up to Superman and Brainy, "Let me see if I can tell the problem" says Saturn girl as she places her hands on Brainy's Temples, and Sudden Flashes , of Apokolips, and Darkseid cause Saturn Girl to fall back in pain. "NO!" yells Lightning Lad, as he Runs up to Saturn Girl, "What The Heck is Going On!". "Uh, Guys?" points Timber Wolf, as The Legion looks out the Window to see Alexis (wearing Brainiac Armor) floating down on a pad, with The New Wodehouse (looking a lot like Brainy in his Battle Stage), sporting a LexCorp Logo. " I said I would be back didn't I" laughs Alexis Luthor as she she descends to the HQ. "Great…..Her Again" Says Phantom Girl, Aggravated. Lightning Lad stands up and proclaims " Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, and Kell Deal with Alexis, Karate Kid, and Shrinking Violet come with me, to Help Saturn Girl…" and is abruptly interrupted "And Brainy?" says the anxious Shrinking Violet "Yea….Sure" Says the weary Lightning Lad. Saturn Girl and Brainy are quickly rushed to the medical ward. Superman X, and Phantom Girl fly out the door, as Timber Wolf uses a Hatch in the roof, built specially for him. "Wodehouse, would you kindly?" says Alexis, as Wodehouse charges Arm Cannons and blasts at the Three. Kell quickly avoids, Phantom Girl phases, leaving Timber Wolf to be blasted into the pavement. "Of Coarse…" says the Sarcastic Timber Wolf. Kell releases his S-Shield Hand Swords, but before he can slice Wodehouse grabs his arm, Spinning Him Around at Great Speeds. "Would…Appreciate….An…..Assist" shouts the constantly spinning Superman X. "Yea..Sorry!" shouts the dizzy Phantom Girl, as she phases through the bottom of the pad, and attempts to punch Alexis, "I Never Really liked your style" says the Joking Phantom Girl. Wodehouse turn his whole Body, still spinning Kell, to turn at Phantom Girl "If you would refrain from touching Miss Alexis, I would appreciate it" says Wodehouse as he blast Electric Nets from his chest at Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf Jumps in grabbing the Safe End of the Net, and swinging it back at Wodehouse causing the robot to drop Kell, and fall off the Pad. "So That's how you want to play?" chuckles Alexis, as she presses a button on her wrist, emitting a sound that causes Timber Wolf to fall to his knees, proceeding to press another button that pops a gun from her wrist that shouts an odd goo at Phantom Girl. "Ewwwww!" Scream Phantom Girl, as the Goo Hardens around her, freezing her in place. Suddenly, Kell Lands on the Pad "Ok, That's Enough" he says angrily at Alexis, "Hmmmm, New Look?, I like It. Eyes could use a little work Though" say Alexis Obnoxiously, as Her arms behind her back pull a piece of Kryptonite out of a small pouch, "Here is a little Reminder of Home from Me" She holds up to Kryptonite a smiles. Kell looks at the kryptonite, and then at her, then walks up to her slowly picking the kryptonite out of her hand, and flicking it away, looking back at her with a grin. Her Smile Slowly fades, as Superman X raises his Fist to Punch Her. Out of Nowhere , a Mechanical arm grabs Kell's Head pushing it off the pad, The Arm Belonging to Wodehouse. Phantom Girl thinks inside her frozen state "Well, Isn't this a nice reunion". (Inside the Legion Medical Ward) " Is She OK!" shouts a pacing Lightning Lad, "She the Same since you asked One Minute Ago" mumbles a Sarcastic Shrinking Violet. Lightning Lad gives her an Aggravated look . "Erm, Uh Yea, She Seems to have the same problem that affected her when she probed Kell", "You Mean she may be like this for a Long time!", "Well….Yes, and No, but um, it get's worst." "Worst?" "It Seems there is a probe in Brainy's Mind" "What!" "Er, that's not the worst part, If That Goes Off, It Takes Saturn Girl with It." *Zoom in On Saturn Girl, Before Fade to Black*. (Outside at the Fight) Superman X rams into the side of the Pad, causing it to shake. "He's More Annoying than the Old Superman" says Alexis "Wodehouse, stop playing with them, and take care of our flying friend". Wodehouse grows to a 10 feet tall monster like robot, about to jump on Kell, when a familiar hand grabs the Leg. "Superman" says Alexis, Kell, Timber Wolf, and Phantom Girl, Each after another. "Hey….Buddy" Says Alexis "This was meant for you" Alexis gets another Kryptonite and throws it at Superman, Before it hits him and weakens him Kell grabs it. "Thanks" smiles Superman , "Only doing it for MY survival" jokes Kell. Superman flies Wodehouse to space, where he quickly starts freezing to the core, Superman throws it back down at Alexis, Who isn't fast enough to react, and just gasps before Teleporting the both of them Out of There. Superman thaws Phantom Girl, and Timber Wolf starts sniffing the area, Superman X flies next to him. "What's the Problem" asks Kell, "The Smell-It's….Identical to Brainiac 5's Scent." (Zoom in on Kell, Before Transfer's back to Medical Ward) All is Silent… " ALL IS ONE IN DARKSEID!" screams Brainy Constantly, as alarms, and the medical tech starts beeping wildly, (The scene Pans in On Brainy's Eye to Reveal Darkseid's Omega Logo.

*Credits*


End file.
